


Silk Over Steel

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Touching, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, fabric kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's fascinated by John's robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Over Steel

They've been sleeping together for almost five months before Rodney finds it. He wasn't being nosy, he really wasn't and anyway, it's totally John''s fault.

"Grab me a shirt," John yells from the bathroom.

Rodney, who's already dressed, heads over to John's closet. It's smaller than Rodney's but then everything about John's room is small. Too small in some cases, Rodney thinks, rubbing his back. They really need to stop fucking on John's tiny bed. "Your bed," he yells back, "would be too small for...huh?"

What the...? Rodney's not even sure what he's seeing. Hanging on a peg on the inside of John's close is a long dark blue piece of fabric that gleams dully in the light. Rodney reaches out to touch it and it's soft and smooth and sleek and....

"What are you doing in my closet?"

Rodney damn near jumps out of his skin and his hand jerks, leaving him holding the...thing...whatever it is. "Um...getting you a shirt?"

"My shirts," John says with a frown, "are in my dresser."

"Okay. I'll just...." Rodney fumbles with the fabric and then looks at John. "Sorry, but what is this?"

"It's my robe."

Even as John says it, Rodney's figured it out. He holds the robe up and gives it a little shake. Rodney doesn't know much about fabric, but years spent trading in the Pegasus galaxy has taught him a little. This is the good stuff, silk probably, but not the cheap kind. "It's really nice," he says.

"Yeah." John's still frowning and Rodney sighs and turns to put the robe back in the closet. They've known each other for what....six years now? After all that time, dealing with John is still like walking through heavy hedge maze. You never know when you're going to turn and walk right into a bush full of thorns.

"Wait," John says. He holds out a hand and Rodney puts the robe into it. "It's...it's just a stupid indulgence."

"Is it a woman's robe or something?"

"No!"

"Sorry."

"No, it's...I'm being a jerk."

"Yeah, you kind of are. I don't know what's so embarrassing about it. Like I said, it's nice. Silk right?"

"Yeah. Heavy charmeuse."

"How do you wash it?"

John looks at Rodney and then shakes his head. "Only you."

"What?"

"I wash it by hand. In the bathtub if you must know."

Rodney reaches out and holds up a piece of the silk. In the light, he can see that it's a dark teal and not blue like he'd originally thought and it's got a few pulls in it. John's clearly been wearing it for a while and Rodney can't help wonder why he's never seen John in it. "Makes sense," he says, automatically answering John. He wants to say something else, but since John's clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing, Rodney lets go of the silk and steps back.

As John turns to hang up the robe, Rodney heads toward the dresser and pulls out one of John's black zip-up shirts.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass. They hang out together and go on missions and have sex, good sex, but Rodney can't stop thinking about the robe. He thinks about the color of it and how it must look really good on John--come to think of it, has he ever seen John in anything but black? He thinks about the sleek, smooth feel of it and wonders how it would feel if he could touch John through it. To be honest, Rodney's starting to obsess about the robe just a little.

He doesn't think John notices.

Only maybe john does.

Rodney comes over to John's quarters one evening while John's in the shower. He sticks his head in the bathroom door, yells, "Hey honey, I'm home," and settles down with his laptop.

He hears the shower go quiet after a few minute and then John calls out, "hey, could you grab my robe for me?"

Rodney may be totally blindsided, but he still heads for the closet as fast as he can. John's robe feels as good as he remembers it and it's hard for Rodney to act like it's no big deal when he brings it into the bathroom. Apparently he doesn't quite manage it because John ducks his head and won't quite meet Rodney's eyes as he puts it on

It turns out Rodney was right; the color really does suit John. So does the silk--it drapes over John's shoulders and, thanks to the way John is standing, highlights one lean thigh. Rodney stares and then turns away because as much as he wants to touch John and as hot as this is for him, it's obviously not working for John.

"I'm sorry," Rodney says. "This is...I'm sorry."

"It's," John begins and then pauses. "I think...." He sighs, a frustrated sound Rodney's heard before when feelings were being discussed. Or not being discussed, as it were.

"Don't worry about it." He's giving John an out, but then he always gives John an out when it comes to conversations like this. Usually John takes him up on it.

This time, however....

"I have them made for me. Most robes are too...full? Billowy? Whatever. And it's really good silk."

Rodney thinks about the cheap zip collar shirts, the collection of weird logo t-shirts John sleeps in, the fact that John wears plain Lee's when he's out of uniform, which is rare, because John almost always wears his uniform pants. He thinks about what he knows about John's family and wonders if it's a money thing.

It's hard for Rodney to really understand because he's got money of his own and he has no problem spending it on himself. Maybe it's that he's earned just about every dollar (US or Canadian) he has. 

Or maybe it's just that John's got issues.

"So?" he says, turning back around to look at John. "It looks good on you, it's got to feel great and Jesus, John it's not like you couldn't afford something like that on your salary."

Just as Rodney begins to think he's been too blunt, John looks up with an oddly fond smile on his face. "Never change," he says.

"I try not to." Rodney takes a step forward. "I kind of get what your deal is and I.... Look, if it bugs you to wear it around people I can always get you a one size fits all in a nice terry cloth."

"Like yours?

"Hey, I'll have you know that my robe is very comfy."

"Yeah it is, actually."

Rodney pauses and thinks about it. As long as Rodney's robe is even vaguely clean, John does like leaning against Rodney when he's wearing it. He's not sure it's a thing the way his thing for John's robe is a thing, but still, maybe Rodney's thing isn't as weird for John as Rodney thought it was.

"And is yours? Comfy I mean?"

"Surprisingly so."

"In case you've suddenly gotten incredibly dense and haven't figured it out, it's a serious turn on for me."

"Yes, Rodney, I can tell."

"Can I...?"

John nods and Rodney reaches out to run his hand over John's arm, figuring that's a nice, safe place to start. The silk is warm and Rodney can feel the lean muscle under it, like it's just another layer of skin. "Nice," he says, sliding his hand up John's arm to his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Stepping in closer, Rodney strokes John's shoulder for a moment and then moves his hand back down John's side. John seems to be okay with it, so Rodney wraps both arms around John's waist and pulls him in for a hug. For someone so standoffish in public, John's surprisingly tactile in private. He likes being touched and he likes being close and, Rodney thinks, as John leans down a little to kiss Rodney, he likes kissing. It's an easy kiss, an "I'm kind of turned on but in no hurry" sort of a kiss, and Rodney's happy to stand there and kiss John back in the same way.

When Rodney starts running his hands over John's lower back, John sighs a little into Rodney's mouth and then kisses him harder. _Oh really?_ It hadn't occurred to Rodney that John might find being touched through the silk a turn on. Because more evidence is good evidence, Rodney keeps one hand pressed against the small of John's back while moving the other down so he can palm one ass cheek. Again, the silk over muscle feels fantastic, and yeah, John's into it; he pulls his mouth away from Rodney's and drops his head onto Rodney's shoulder. He's breathing hard and his hard on is pressing right up against Rodney's, which can't be all that comfortable because Rodney's still wearing his uniform.

"Naked," he says into John's neck. He gives John's ass one last squeeze and then pulls back. "I need to be naked. You? You need to leave that thing on."

"Yeah, okay." John still sounds a little hesitant, but he's moving in the general direction of the bed, so Rodney figures he's okay with it.

Rodney's never claimed to be neat; he leaves a trail of clothes from the bathroom to the bed until he's stand next to it wearing nothing but his socks. He probably looks ridiculous but he's too busy looking at the bed to care. John does not look ridiculous, not in the least. Sprawled on the bed, the robe open but draped over one leg, he's pretty much the direct opposite of ridiculous.

"God," Rodney says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

John's thigh looks good and feels even better; the silk moves with Rodney's hand as he slides it up John's leg. "Feels fantastic," Rodney murmurs. "For me at least."

"Yeah, me too." John sounds almost surprised.

All this time, Rodney thinks, and John's never let anyone touch him through his robe? It's kind of sad and Rodney's determined to make up for it. He pats John's hip. "Roll over."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

And just like that, John rolls over. He's careful, flicking the robe out of the way so he's not lying on it. It fans out on either side of him like wings and trails off the edge of the bed a little.

"Seriously," Rodney mutters as he straddles John's calves. "Get a bigger bed."

Before John can defend his furniture choice yet again, Rodney leans forward and rests his hands on John's shoulder blades. Keeping the pressure light, he strokes down John's back with his palms. When he reaches the small of John's back, John makes a little humming sound. Rodney grins at the back of John's head and does it again. He keeps it up, pressing down a little harder with each sweep of his palms until he's essentially giving John a massage.

Rodney's always liked John's back; it's long and lean and perfectly made for massages. The silk is acting a little like massage oil--it's slick and moves easily under Rodney's fingers as he starts digging them into the small of John's back. John carries a lot of tension there and as Rodney works him over, John's hums get louder until he's all but moaning under Rodney's hands.

"Yeah?" Rodney murmurs.

"Oh yeah...."

With a chuckle, Rodney trails his fingers lower, past the dip of John's lower back to the top of his ass. John sighs a little and spreads his legs and Rodney is suddenly struck with the best idea. He keeps working on John's ass, digging his fingers into the muscle the way John likes it. Not that Rodney doesn't like it too; John's got a better ass than you'd think given his baggy pants and Rodney loves getting his hands all over it.

When he goes even lower, working on the top of John's thighs, John spreads his legs even wider. Yeah, Rodney thinks, that's what I wanted to see. He slowly works his way in until his thumbs are right there...right there....

"Fuck, oh fuck...." John gasps out as Rodney's thumb bushes over his balls. He's sensitive there, as Rodney discovered that time John kicked him in the middle of a blow job. "Rodney...."

"It's okay," Rodney says. He keeps his touch light, just stroking across the silk over and over. "It's okay? Tell me to stop and I will."

"God...I'm not sure...fuck...." John's breathless and squirming, but he's not telling Rodney to stop. It's a green light for Rodney, but it's also trust and Rodney does _not_ want to push it. So as much as he wants to increase the pressure, as much as he wants to feel more than the slippery silk and the faint give of John's balls beneath it, he keeps to that steady light touch while John pants and swears and utterly comes undone beneath him.

"Rodney...I need...this isn't enough."

John's not really begging--they don't play that way. Rodney will occasionally drag things out as long as he can, but when John's ready to come, Rodney's always happy to oblige him. "Okay," he says. "Gimme a minute here...."

He slips a hand under the side of John's robe until his fingers graze the bare skin of John's hip. It's one of the places where John's hairless and his skin feels just as good and almost as smooth as the silk. "Lift up a little," Rodney says and when John does, Rodney grins, because John's dick feels like silk too. It's silk over hardness just like the robe over John's shoulder blade only it's better because there's nothing between Rodney's hand and John.

"Oh yeah...oh yeah...oh fuck yeah."

John could come from this, in fact, he probably will if Rodney keeps it up, but Rodney wants to give him just a little more. He moves his other hand, letting his fingers trail across John's balls again. It only takes a few strokes of both hands--and thank God for a high degree of manual dexterity--before John's shoving into Rodney's hand hard and coming all over the bed.

It's good enough that John's still shivering a little when it's over and Rodney goes back to stroking John's back. "Mmmmmm...." John hums and then, just when Rodney's wondering if John's about to go to sleep right there, wet spot and all, John rolls over.

"You're a fucking genius," he says with a smile.

"I keep trying to tell you."

"Well, in the bedroom at least."

Rodney's sitting back on his heels now and he looks at John, hoping for a blow job because now that he's not all involved in taking care of John, he's acutely aware of just how turned on he is. Instead, John moves back until he's leaning against the Ancient sculpture at the head of the bed, his legs spread. "Up here," he says, patting the bed in front of him.

Hand jobs are nice too, particularly in this position, Rodney thinks as he settles down, his back to John's chest. John nuzzles at Rodney's neck and nibbles on Rodney's earlobe, which is totally cheating because it's a shortcut that never fails to drive Rodney wild. He's squirming and his eyes are closed, which makes it a complete surprise when he feels John's hand, wrapped in silk, close around his dick.

Rodney looks down in shock and wow, the silk looks good against his own pale skin. It feels more than good on him; John's jerking him off perfectly, with that little twist over the head that Rodney just loves. The silk makes it different though, almost new in a way and Rodney grits his teeth, trying to make it last.

"Wanna see you come all over it," John says, right against Rodney's ear and oh fuck that's the hottest idea in the history of handjobs.

With a buck of his hips and a yelp, Rodney comes. He manages, somehow, to keep his eyes open and the sight of his come spilling all over the silk is enough to make him bit his lip and thrust into John's hand one more time.

"Fuck," he says, when he can finally think again. "That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah," John says, wrapping his arms around Rodney. The silk feels good against Rodney's chest; he can see why John likes wearing this thing. "I'm sorry I was so...weird about it."

Rodney's torn between being understanding and curiosity and that's always a battle curiosity's going to win. Also, he's learned that it's easier to talk about this kind of thing with John when John doesn't have to meet Rodney's eyes. "So is it just the expense, the indulgence? Or...."

John's sigh washes over Rodney's neck in a soft gust of heat. "It's...it makes me feel weird. Like I'm trying to be sexy or something."

Knowing better to say "but you are sexy," Rodney just nods. John's got some weird body issues--tell him how hot he is and he'll start talking about the body hair and his short legs and all the other things he thinks keep him from looking good. Rodney, who should be the one with the issues, finds it kind of stupid, but he's not completely insensitive, so he usually just steers away from the subject.

But now, he really feels he needs to say something and he mentally works through a couple of ways to compliment John before he finally settles on, "I like the way it looks on you."

"Hmmmm...." John's quiet for a long time and then, just when Rodney thinks the conversation is over, he says, "yeah, so do I."

Well that explains the reluctance to be seen in it, Rodney thinks. He waits for more, but no, John really is done now.

"Sorry I came all over it."

"It was worth it," John says, tightening his arms around Rodney. "What you did to me was really fucking hot."

Rodney strokes the silk over John's arm. "I might have to get something like this."

"Oh," John says, sounding almost disappointed. Then, before Rodney can say anything, he continues. "Because while we're on the subject of coming on things...I kind of want to rub off on your robe."

Rodney twists around until he can kiss John. "Any time, John. Any time."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Silk, Velvet, Feathers, Fur" Square of my Kink Bingo Card


End file.
